


Zoom

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Teasing, Zoom - Freeform, mentions of animal crossing, only in front of his husband, there's not much to this really. just married fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Eddie's colleagues are surprised at the appearance of a celebrity in the background of their online meetings.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 17
Kudos: 434





	Zoom

Eddie didn’t mind working from home, not in the least. The environment was clean and safe, he knew exactly where everything was, who had used it and where it has been, he had a two minute commute from his bathroom to the office, his colleagues consisted of a small ageing feline who liked to sleep in his lap and a bored comedian trying to write new routines. The only downside was the many distractions that latter provided.

Even now, Eddie had secluded himself in the study and was in the middle of an important Zoom meeting with his colleagues and boss, discussing client details and statistical data. Eddie’s notes were spread out over his desk, his webcam propped on top of the computer so he was in frame without having to slouch. He was in the middle of explaining how they could help one of their clients start their business when Richie breezed into the room, engrossed in his Nintendo Switch.

“Hey, Eds, come to my island. I’ve got shit to sell.”

Without looking up from his notes, Eddie replied, “I’m in a meeting, Rich.”

“Oh,” he looked up from his game, spotting Eddie’s colleagues on the screen. He glanced down and raised an eyebrow, “well, shouldn’t you be wearing pants?”

Eddie just gave him the finger in response, continuing to rifle through his notes. Richie smirked, sinking onto the sofa and happily playing silently in the background. After a moment, Eddie noticed how silent his colleagues were and looked up, wondering if his computer had frozen.

“Don’t worry, he’s just kidding,” he said, somewhat confused, standing up so his lower body was in view of the camera, “I am wearing pants, see?”

“Is that Richie Tozier?”

Richie waved absently in the background, too focused on whatever was happening in his game. Eddie glanced behind him before turning back to his colleagues, “oh, yeah, don’t mind him, he’s just trying to sell his turnips. So, these figures-”

“You never told us you know _Trashmouth_ , Kaspbrak.”

Eddie looked around at the little square windows of his colleagues, staring at them as if they’d grown an extra head, “what, are you trying to cause a fucking argument or something? I mention my husband all the time!”

A chorus of incredulous ‘what the fuck’s rang out among Eddie’s colleagues and his boss, each of them staring at him with awe and admiration. Richie was enjoying himself thoroughly, watching Eddie’s colleagues lose their shit over his famous spouse. Apparently, they hadn’t made the connection. It wasn’t as though they were secretive. Eddie had been seen in public with him many times, even attending award shows, interviews, joining him on tour and visiting him on set. It was even more amusing to him how annoyed Eddie clearly was with the idiots he worked with.

”Wait, your husband Richard is _Richie Tozier?_ ”

Richie scoffed, shaking his head, “oh, you do NOT call me Richard at work.”

“I’m going for lunch,” Eddie said loudly to the group who were talking over each other, trying to get Richie’s attention or invite he and Eddie to their shitty barbecues or something. He logged out and massaged his temple, “Jesus, fuck me.”

“I don’t know Jesus, but I’m here,” Richie grinned, tossing away his Switch and patting his lap playfully. Rolling his eyes, Eddie joined him on the sofa and curled up to his husband’s side. Richie soothingly rubbed his back, playing with his hair, “don’t worry about them, babe. It’s their fault for being oblivious idiots.”

“I am so proud to be your husband, Richie,” Eddie mumbled, turning his head to kiss Richie’s chest and bury his face further into his warmth, “I want you to know that. I love you. So much.”

Richie turned, lifting his husband’s chin with a gentle finger and tilting upwards. He leaned down to kiss him softly, delicately cupping Eddie’s cheek as he did so, “I love you, too, Eddie Spaghetti.”

Eddie laughed softly, shaking his head as he cuddled his husband. The two of them stayed there on the sofa for a while, allowing the world to go on as they lost themselves in one another. Just for a moment.


End file.
